Forget-Me-Nots
by Trancy-Kirishima
Summary: When a spider and a dog go to the city, only disaster can folllow. (Cielois, CielxAlois)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, come on!" The young Earl duo were at it again, arguing over yet another day plan spoiled by useless papers, "You always have to work when we make plans!"

"Well, unlike _somebody_ I take my job seriously," the bluenette stated flatly, reorganizing the paperwork on his desk mindlessly.

"You know, you stabbed me once!" Alois brought up.

"Will you ever let me live that down?" Ciel sighed.

The blonde grinned cheekily, "Not as long as it continues to aid me in getting what I want." He tugged the boy's hand, "Come on, Ciel, pleaseeeee?"

He sighed. "What is it you desire to do," he sighed, taking a seat at his desk and glancing up at the blonde. He was rather annoying, there was no denying that, but his persistence was somewhat admirable, and this fact made the younger Earl smirk just slightly.

"Well I hear there's this hugeeee garden in London, with roses and bluebells and forget-me-nots. We should go! We could have a picnic."

"No."

"But Ciel-"

"There is no way I'm going to go to London with you. It's nearly dinner hour. By the time we arrive we'll have to return."

"That's okay! I have a townhouse in London," Alois sat on top of the desk, crossing his legs casually. "Although I'm not quite sure where it is."

"You don't know where your own estate is?" The bluenette, now sitting across from him, raised an eyebrow.

"Well," The blonde's voice lowered as he glanced shyly to the floor, a gentle blush gracing his cheeks, "I've never been to London. The Late Earl never took me and Claude says I should stay away."

"Then perhaps you should take his advice-"

"Don't side with him!" His delicate hands held the other's gloved one's, bright eyes pleading. "Please, Ciel."

"Trancy, I said no-"

"You stabbed me once!"

And that was how Ciel Phantomhive ended up sitting across from Alois Trancy in his lavish carriage, heading towards the city.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to London was rather amusing for Ciel Phantomhive, and the whole reason for that was the boy who had dragged him for the ride. Alois could not sit still, peeking out the left window, then the right every few seconds. He would babble on and on about how he'd dreamed to visit London when he was in his dingy village, and asked questions constantly.

Ciel, of course, would sigh in annoyance at each question, but sooner or later the other's excitement had begun to wear off on the bluenette and he could no longer waist to go either.

"I want to see the gardens and the gallery and, and oh! oh! Can we go to see the palace, Ciel, pretty pleaseee?"

"How in the world do you expect to see all that before nightfall?"

Alois tapped his lips at the question. "Quickly."

Ciel chuckled and rolled his eyes, looking back out the window, his gloved thumb running along the skull that sat atop his cane.

"Orrrr," Alois started, "We could spend the whole weekend here…"

"No. It's bad enough you've managed to convince me to stay overnight at all."

"But it'll be fun! Like a sleepover!" Alois took the boy's free hand and swung it like a child. "Like we used to! With pillow forts and scary stories and-"

"Paperwork. Don't forget that."

Alois pouted. "Ciel Phantomhive we are going to have a sleepover with a pillow fort if that means shoving those papers up your tiny little rear."

A bright blush greeted Ciel's cheeks. "Fine...just keep your hands off my bottom."

"No promises." The Trancy boy cooed, leaning forward in his seat and kicking his legs like a child would. Eventually, the excitement and adrenaline wore off and he fell asleep, snuggled up against the window.

The carriage came to a halt, Sebastian opening the door to allow his Young Master out before carrying Alois in his arms. "He seemed rather excited just moments ago." The demon stated.

"This is the quietest he's been the whole ride." Ciel agreed. "It's nice."

The two chuckled as they laid the sleeping boy down in the guest bed of the Phantomhive town house, the lanky boy curling up into a ball.

Ciel contemplated what to do. Sleep next to Alois like the boy had insisted, or move on to his usual room and sleep peacefully for once. No one to break glasses or scream about rats...yes that seemed rather calming. But he couldn't help but feel drawn to sleep next to the blonde, and so, the bluenette had his butler prepare him for bed before crawling in beside the sleeping boy.

"A whole weekend with Alois Trancy," the boy whispered, laying with good spacing between the two, admiring Alois' cute and innocent sleeping form. "I suppose I could make it through a few days with the remainder of my sanity."

Ciel continued to watch the older boy sleep, his gentle breathing calm and relaxing. Soon enough he was asleep, cuddled into a pillow and enjoying the bliss of a dreamless slumber.


End file.
